This invention relates generally to the field of ball sports practice equipment, and more particularly to a practice ball hitting device.
Games like baseball and tennis require that a player practice hitting the ball with a bat or racquet. In some instances, it is not practical for a ball player to actually hit a ball a distance during practice. For example, if a ball player lives in a location that does not have the proper space for hitting a ball a distance, or if the player does not have a partner to help retrieve the ball after it is hit.
There is then, a need for a practice ball hitting device that lets a player hit a ball that does not travel a great distance. A number of ball hitting devices have been designed for this purpose. The primary design includes a ball on a tether connected to a support stand so that a person can hit the ball with a bat and the ball will travel in a circular fashion and finally come to rest so that it can be hit again.
However there is a deficiency in this design in that a person can not easily tell how effectively he or she has hit the ball. Additionally, the apparatus for supporting the tethered ball is bulky and requires substantial stabilizing elements to keep the supporting apparatus from moving during the process of hitting the ball.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a device that helps people practice hitting a ball with a bat, racquet or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that uses water to act as a stabilizing element.
Another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that employees a low mass, revolving ball and shaft assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that gives a numerical indication as to how far the ball was hit.
A further object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that gives an auditory indication as to how far the ball was hit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that can be set to various skill levels.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device where the balls to be hit automatically are positioned in the proper location for easy hitting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that is light weight and portable when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a practice ball hitting device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Practice Ball Hitting Device comprising: a hollow housing made of molded rigid plastic material having a parallel pair of spaced apart triangular side planes joined at their perimeter by a flat plane that forms a bottom and inwardly angled sides, said flat sides having a removed U shaped section at the apex portion of said triangular planes, an S shaped hollow arm having an integral, horizontally disposed shaft, said shaft being slip fit into sockets on the inside face of said U shaped cut out section, said S shaped arm terminating at each end in a ball shape, and said lower section of said housing capable of retaining water which acts as a stabilizing element.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.